


Last Night with Daddy

by DemonDaddy6669



Series: Daddy Do Me [1]
Category: The Irregulars - Fandom
Genre: Bard - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dungeons and Dragons, M/M, PWP, Paladin, Smut, Tiefling, assimar, chainmail, dnd, paladaddy, pink thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy6669/pseuds/DemonDaddy6669
Summary: A day has passed after the Battle of Falkirk, and Laz is about to leave the campaign. But before he does, he seeks comfort from Orias one last time...





	Last Night with Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for @bisexualtelepath

Orais could tell it is almost dawn. The light is starting to filter through the curtains, filling the room with a hazy gray light. He barely slept, thoughts of the battle and everything that had followed lighting up his mind like a sparking fire.

  
The bloodshed. The chaos. Althaea. Drenzle. Laz would be leaving in the morning.

  
Orias stares up at the plain ceiling, fists curling into the sheet. He feels so tense. He just wants to relax. He closes his eyes, trying to picture his mother’s face. The image soothes him enough for the crease between his eyebrows to disappear.

  
A soft knock comes from his door just as Orias begins to feel sleepy again. He blinks away the ache behind his eyes and pulls the heavy wooden door open.

  
“Laz?” The man stands on the other side of the door looking lost. He is wearing a long white shirt that stops at his knees, exposing the scars and scratches covering his arms and legs.

  
“Orias? Buddy? Do you always sleep in full chainmail?”

  
“What? Oh.” Orias looks down, realizing he had not undressed for bed. Again.

  
“Can I come in?” Laz asks, saving Orias the embarrassment.

  
Orias steps back, closing the door to his room behind Laz. The assimar looks around, but the room looks exactly like his own - sterile and empty.

  
“I’m scared, Ri.” Laz turns around, stepping back from the window. He looks close to tears. “I want to go with Drenzle but I’m scared.”

  
Orias sits down on the bed, extending a hand to Laz. Laz takes it and sits on the bed next to him. The connection is grounding between them. Orias looks at Laz, trying to gauge what he needs, “What scares you?”

  
Laz shakes his head, “I’m not sure, exactly. I don’t know if i’m more scared of going, or of leaving.”

  
“I’m not sure I understand the difference.” Orias’ eyes are soft and black, comforting in the quiet darkness of the room. Laz runs his thumb along the back of Orias’ hand.

  
“When I go, adventure is waiting for me. It’ll be unexpected, but hey, what has been expected about these last few weeks?” Orias smiled at this. “But if I leave - that means leaving Althaea and Bree and Kenna and Ookami. And you, Ri. And that scares me I guess. What if I don’t see you again?”

  
Laz’s fingers twitch in Orias’ palm, but Orias doesn’t let him pull away. Instead he nods, understanding. So much has happened. How has he grown so comfortable with these people so quickly. When Laz looks at him, he doesn’t feel the need to hide. He wants contact.

  
“You’re right. It is something that could happen. And I am only so selfish enough to be grateful to have gotten what time we did, Laz. I will always be grateful to know you.”

  
Laz looks up at Orias while he talks, really looks at him as if he’s trying to burn the image into his head. His smooth black horns, with the thin flared ridges. His long brown hair, that looks so soft, if only he dares touch it. His skin is golden and deep in the dawn’s light. Laz wants to feel his skin beneath his fingers, just this once before he leaves. It might be his last chance, and that thought is the only thing that pushes him into action.

  
Slowly Laz lifts the his free hand, brushing along Orias’ cheek. The movement is enough to silence the tiefling. Orais meets Laz’s golden eyes, searching, his brow furrowed. His skin is rougher than Laz expected, but he is still warm and solid beneath his fingers. Slowly, eyes darting around Orias’ face in search of permission, Laz leans closer.

  
Orias watches Laz, eyes flicking down to his lips and back up again. They are so close, breathing in each other’s familiar smell, eyes closed, when Orias hesitates, “Laz?”

  
“Yeah, Ri?” Laz breathes.

  
“Are you sure?” Orias asks, waiting for heartbreak.

  
Laz closes the distance between them and kisses Orias for the first time. His lips are soft and cool against Laz’s mouth, and he takes his time, gently pulling Orias closer. Laz is much gentler than Orias anticipated he would be, and suddenly he feels dizzy. He gasps into Laz’s mouth, and Laz smiles, almost smirks, in response.

  
“Shut up,” Orias whispers, flushing a deep orange tone.

  
“Yes, Daddy.” Laz teases, kissing him quickly again, almost chastely. He blinks, surprised, when Orias whines weakly and flushes deeper, almost a true red. Laz chokes, “Wait…”

  
Orias groans, covering his face with his clawed hands, and turning away from Laz. He is grateful that Laz can’t seen anything beneath his armour. Laz lets out a hard laugh, his smiling dazzlingly bright, and draws Orias back in, gently guiding him back into a kiss. He kisses the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw, trailing down his neck. Laz runs his finger over the collar of Orias’ armor.

  
“Is there anything I can say to get you to take this off?”

 

Orias swallows hard, hearting pounding, “You don’t have to say anything at all.”

  
Laz slowly unclaspes Orias’ breastplate, setting it on the floor by the foot of the bed. He removes arm pieces and legs plates until there is nothing left but Orias’ underclothes, kissing softly at the bare skin beneath. Laz’s hand brush along Orias’ leg, barely close enough to the hem of his underwear.

  
Orias shivers as Laz’s hand slides up his check, resting against his neck. An electrical feeling racing towards his stomach, “Your hands are really warm.”

  
“Are you cold?” Laz asks, his eyes soft. He looks nearly angelic, his red hair framing his face like a holy fire halo. Laz slides his other hand down Orias’ arm, catching his wrist and guiding his hand to Laz’s thigh, where his skin practically burns with body heat.

  
Orias swallows again, his mouth dry and cottonlike. His eyelids flutter as his claws toy with the edge of Laz’s tunic. Laz stands up and Oraias scrambles further back onto the bed, making room for Laz. He can see that Laz is hard under his tunic, the flowy material riding up as Laz straddles Orias’ lap.

  
“Laz, what the holy living fuck are you wearing?” Orias sputters. Under Laz’s white tunic is a soft pink thong, laced with roses. Orias cannot speak further, cannot look away.

  
“Just my pjs, Daddy.”

  
“Laz you’re going to kill me.”

  
“Daddy found dead in Miami?” Laz whispers, teasing. Orias’ hands slide down Laz’s ass, his claws tracing at the lace. Laz shudders, head dropping slightly, and his hands fall to Orias’ shoulders. Laz grinds down against Orias’ lap, feeling Orais’ hardness against his own. Laz sounds desperate when he asks, “Daddy? Please touch me.”

  
Laz tosses his shirt over his head, exposing his chest to the cool morning air. Orias runs his fingers over Laz’s underwear but his claw catches on the lace, tearing it.

  
“Shit,” Orias jumps at his mistake, retreating.

  
Laz catches his hand sharply, fingers indenting the skin on Orais’ wrist, and says blushing, “That was kinda hot, Ri.”

  
Orias squeaks and rips the rest of the lace from Laz’s body, throwing the pink underwear aside. Laz kisses Orias more roughly, more urgently than before. Both of them are too aroused for any patience. Laz bites Orias’ bottom lip, pulling a moan from the tiefling that has Laz grinding harder into his lap.

  
“Come on Daddy, touch me.” Orias obliges, running a hand over Laz’s length. He is nearly as big as Orias himself. Laz moans into Orias’ neck as the Teilfing works him up. “I need you, Ri.”

  
“I have healing oil we can use,” Orias suggests. Laz nods sharply. Orias rummages around in the bag near his bed and pulls out a small clear jar of oil.

  
“Uh?” Laz glances at Orias’s claws and hesitates.

  
Orias looks embarrassed, biting his lip, and his tail twitches nervously. “If you don’t wa- We don’t have-”

  
Laz grabs the jar from Orias’s hands and tosses the lid onto the bedside table, covering his fingers with the oil. He lays on his back, spreading his legs for Orias to watch as he fingers himself open.  
Orias is stunned, watching open-mouthed and speechless.

  
Laz whines, “What is this again?”

  
“A healing oil. Why?” Orias asks.

  
“It… tingles. Like it’s hot and cold both. It’s nice. I like it a lot.”

  
The tiefling has sunk several depths past blushing into a cute red color again. Slowly Laz works himself up to three fingers, licking his lips and gasping. Orias watches as Laz bucks into the air, his own dick near painfully hard.

  
Orias works a hand over himself, whining at the sight of Laz. He runs the flat of his thumb over the head of his dick, “Lazarus, baby, you’re beautiful.”

  
Laz smiles and yanks Orias down into a kiss, “Do me, Daddy.”

  
Orias swallows hard and nods. “You ready?”

  
Laz pulls Orias closer in response, bucking up against him. Slowly Orias pushes into Laz, stretching him further than his three fingers. Laz moans loudly and Orias gives him a moment to adjust, feeling almost overwhelmed at the sensation of Laz, so tight around him.

  
“You feel so good, Ri. Please,” Laz begs, wiggling his ass back. Orias moans into Laz’s mouth at the praise. Orias kisses Laz’s neck as he rocks into him, sucking at the pale skin, tongue swirling against his pulse. He can feel the vibration of Laz’s moan against his lips and he sucks harder.

  
“Gods, Ri, yes. Fuck me.” Laz begs for more, grasping wildly at Orias’ shoulders, one fist tight in his hair.

  
Orais’ dick brushes against Laz’s prostate slowly and relentlessly. Laz cries out, begging for him to go harder, please daddy harder, and Orias, ever the faithful servant, grabs at Laz’s hips for leverage.  
“I’m so close Daddy, please touch me.” Laz kisses over Orias’s face - his lips, his nose, his brow, his chin.

  
Orias meets his golden eyes with his warm black ones and pumps Laz’s dick until he’s coming messily between them. The tightness of Laz’s orgasm send Orias over the edge, and soon he is gasping into Laz’s mouth.

  
Careful not to hurt Laz, Orias pulls out and curls into his side, propping his head up on his arm, so that his horns don’t give him a headache. Slowly their breathing returns to normal, and a sleepy haze sets in, just as the sun peaks over the horizon.

  
“Ri?” Laz meets Orais’ eyes. His voice is light and hesitant. Laz runs a thumb over Orias’ hand again.

  
“Yes, Lazarus?” Orias asks back.

  
“Thank you for spending the night with me.”

  
Orias smiles and nods, giving Laz a kiss on the cheek before tucking Laz into his chest. They fall asleep, exhausted and tangled up together, their bare skin heating each other. Laz murmurs softly as he drifts off, and Orias holds him tight against his body, knowing this is the last night he’ll be able to.


End file.
